twinworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Usær
Each country or political region has a number of cities located on the Map that will be metioned under their respective headers. These cities are only the most important or powerful cities within that region, but there are obviously smaller towns, hamlets, villages, etc. located throughout the regions. The capital city of each region is marked by a walled city on the Map. For information on the other world check out Leucia. Rhymel Rhymel was previously regarded as the second most powerful nation in Usær, but has grown in power and wealth since the beginning of the Unification Era. Rhymel and Baomira have a moderately friendly view of one another fueled by industrial competition. Rhyeml has large reserves of iron, coal, and natural gases. Rhymel is ruled by a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. Harborn Rhymel's capital city was the cultural center of Usær even before the Unification Era and since then has grown even larger. It is currently also the largest economic importance in Usær currently and is Rhymel's and Leucia's gateway to Baomira, Raestan and Filio. Jora's Edge Rhymel's second largest city also has a large economic influence on Usær and is often used as a connection to Brightrock for Dalourn, Oicus, and Dorvey. Brightrock The newest city within Rhymel, Brightrock contains the connection to Leucia. The Link The link from Barlo's Connection to Brightrock in Rhymel was a massive undertaking of nearly every nation in the Twin Worlds, spearheaded by Dorius and Rhymel. It is highly regulated on both ends, but there is an immense volumne of travel and trade that goes between the two cities. The link has mechanical transportation between the two cities (due to the anti-magic barrier that is native to Ashta's Dragons) as well as foot travel. Baomira Since nearing the end of the Common Age, Baomira has always been ahead of Rhymel in terms of cultural, economic, and political importance. Baomira is a realm that consists of twelve consitituent territories, most ruled by a royal family, that unified and proclaimed an Emperor. Since the Unification Era, Rhymel has surpassed Baomira in terms of economic and political importance, but Baomira still remains a strong leader and the cultural behemoth in Usær. Baomira has strong political connections to Dalourn and Dorvey. Ursen The capital of Baomira, unlike most nations, is not the largest city within its borders. Ursen remains the cultural center for Baomira, and the second most politically important city in Usær. The Baomiran Emperor resides within Ursen, and the city has a long history steeped in tradition. It is Baomira's main connection to its two strongest allies: Dalourn and Dorvey. Langenhof Langenhof is Baomira's largest and most economically important city. Its ports connect Baomira to Rhaestan, Rhymel, and Filio. Dalourn The oldest of the Usærian nations, Dalourn has strong traditional ties to Dorvey and Baomira. Dalourn is also the only nation to have all elected officials based on popular vote. The Counters Guild handles the voting and counting and takes great pride in being uncorrupted and fair; unfortunately, upholding these values is much easier said than done. Dalourn also tends to have a plethora of complex laws and traditions dating back to before its creation that cause many, especially outsiders, to become frustrated with its bureaucracy. Kempburg The capital of Dalourn houses many official buildings and has a reletively small permanent population for its size; however, the population of Kempburg swells during election periods or during large political meetings. The permanent residents of Kempburg and the surrounding areas make their living by fishing, trade with Baomira, Dorvey, and Oikyri, and catering to the influx of officials and others during those periods. Thaldorf Thaldorf is Dalourn's main connection to Rhymel and Raestan. Raestan Raestan is nearly all scrubland and swamp, with the only known onland volcanoes in the north east. Like Rhymel and Baomira, Raestan has a large technological advantage over some of the other nations of Usær, and tends to give birth to the most innovative and creative minds in Usær. Raestan's natural resources tend to be of lower quality than nations such as Rhymel and Baomira, for example the main source of fuel is peat as opposed to coal. However, Raestan is the largest producer of gunpower and explosives in the twin worlds. Raestan is ruled by a council, but is very lax and industry runs unchecked. Raestan has a high appeal to those who wish to run their factories, laboratories, or lives relatively unvexed by governmental influence. The people of Raestan take pride in their freedom, but many outsiders see the smog-ridden, polluted land as a cesspool of chaos and disorder. Vilsfang An incredibly massive city is filled to the sky with factories and buildings with little or generally no regard to zoning regulations. Smoke is constantly pumped into the sky and runoff waste pours into the nearby Great Lake and the surrounding bogs and swamps. For those that live their lives in the lower levels of the city it is not unheard of to never even see the light of Eos. Despite the filth and pollution, Vilsfang remains a fairly large tourist attraction as many people see it as a one of a kind place, but can be a very dangerous place for naive tourists who are unprepared and many guides are available due to the increase in tourism since the Unification Era. Shadowthal Smaller than Vilsfang, but much less polluted, Shadowthal has one of the largest fishing fleets in Usær. As it lies directly on the border of Baomira, it engages heavily in trade with the neighboring country. Dorvey Dorvey has a strong cultural and economic link to Dalourn and Baomira. Dorvey is known for its industrious, but reletively uninspired workers. While still a powerhouse, Dorvey is much slower to change than other nations and has a noticable lack of creativity and innovation. The dwarves of Dorvey are mostly situated in the north of the country and live in their underground mountain strongholds, while the goblins come from a traditional background of seafaring raiders and explorers. Goblins from Dorvey have evolved differently from the more traditional look of goblins that come from Oicus and Oikyri; the Dorvey goblins are shorter, and much hairier with beady eyes, long pointed noses, and they have deer-like antlers growing from their heads. Dorvey is ruled by a council of clan leaders and tribal chiefs. Grunahr Grunahr is the underground capital of Dorvey. A thriving metropolis it is inhabited mostly by dwarves, but also has a population of goblins within. The Dorvic council resides in Grunahr and its economy is based around mining Ashta's Dragons and lumber from the dense woods aboveground. Oberland Unlike Grunahr, Oberland rests above the earth and is Dorvey's main connection to the rest of Usær. Oicus The two peninsulas of Oicus are covered almost entirely by jungle. Oicus is the main home of the goblin race, aside from Dorvic Goblins. Oicus and Oikyri are similar to one another and their histories are entwined even before the Age of Civilization. Oicus is run by a shamanistic theocracy. The jungles in Oicus are not as deep as Oikyri and are considered to be the safer of the two, however many tribes live within the jungle and some are known to be cannibals. Skegberside The capital of Oicus lies on the coast of the western peninsula and it's economy is primarily based around fishing and fruits. Skrag The second largest settlement in Oicus lies on the eastern peninsula and on the border of Dalourn. Oikyri The land of Oikyri is covered almost completely by mountainous jungle. Oikyri is the main home of the kobold race and all kobolds within the twin worlds could theoretically trace back their heritage to the area that is now Oikyri. The jungles of Oikyri are considered by many to be one of the most dangerous places in Usær due to the multitude of cannibalistic tribes, poisonous plants and animals, predators, and mythical snakemen. Sacsa Rumi The city-state of Sacsa Rumi maintains the region of Oikyri, but has hardly had to worry about border squabbles as many do not wish to brave the jungles. Despite the dangers of the jungles, Oikyri is moderatly rich in precious metals and gems, which is Sacsa Rumi's main source of economic wealth. The city-state is ruled by a hereditary leader, the origins of which are based in legend, along with the formation of Sacsa Rumi itself. Filio The large region of Filio is the least known among the Twin Worlds. The reasoning behind this is the generally xenophobic attitude of the elven population that lives there. They fiercly defend Filio against foreign invaders and have only recently begun to trade with other nations. Unlike the noble elves of Leucia, Filian elves are a tribal race and do not have a central government. The elven tribes only band together at times of foreign invasion, but will otherwise generally remain seperate. Filio has the largest timber reserves in Usær. The elves of Filio are the most primitive race in Usær and shun most technology, favoring martial prowess and magic. Madnock Named after the tribe that inhabits it, Madnock is not the capital of Filio per se, but the largest permanent settlement known by outsiders. It is also the settlement that conducts the most trade with the other nations of Usær. Neriinius Like Madnock, Neriinius is named after the tribe that inhabits the area. Neriinius is the second largest settlement and is the second largest trading port within Filio. Neriinius has the largest fishing fleet in Usær.